undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 8
This is issue 8 of The Bowl, entitled "No Place That Far". This issue is written by guest-writer Kaffe4200, with the challenge Song Titles. Issue 7; No Place That Far “Another one bites the dust.” The man with the rifle muttered as he cocked the rifle and aimed at the second guard on the wall. “Perfect.” The other man said and watched as the second guard was shot as well. The other man then got a walkie-talkie, muttered some things in it, and then turned back to the other man. “Any second now.” He said with a silent sigh. In the courtyard, Adam was standing with Harrison. They could do nothing as the two guards fell to their death. “It’s time.” Harrison said, looking at Adam. Adam nodded, didn’t say anything, as they heard the sound of trucks approaching. “Time to get a gun.” Harrison said, trying to get Adam going. Adam nodded, and muttered under his breath: “Getcha some.” Harrison patted Adam on the shoulder as he ran towards the gun storage. People were running around, panicking. Some of them stopped up, asking Adam what to do. Adam just told them to get a gun and prepare for the worst. Adam wasn’t ready to give up this place. So he followed some of the others to the gun storage, where Daniel McFrank was giving out guns left and right. He wasn’t happy about it, as he was an autist and wanted to know where everything was. But he also realized that he had no other choice, than to give them the weapons. He wasn’t ready to loose their camp neither. “Daniel.” Adam said, and with nothing but a mad look, Daniel gave Adam a rifle. Adam nodded, knowing Daniel would be mad. He went to the wall to prepare for the rest of the attack. He knew that not all of them might survive, but he didn’t really care. He wanted to defend this place. On the wall, Joel Everett and Leslie Davidson were already standing with each their revolver. They hadn’t given up their guns when they first arrived, and actually hadn’t told anyone that they had them. “How do you like me now?” Joel laughed as he shot one of the people driving one of the four trucks. That caused the truck to drive straight into a tree, killing some of the people on there. A man was standing, waving at Joel and Leslie. Joel ignored this, and shot after the man, missing. “Hear me!” The man yelled. Joel just shook his head as he loaded the gun. Then he took aim and shot the man. “Nothing left to say.” Leslie said with a satisfied grin, shaking Joel’s hand. But just as that happened, a bullet hit Leslie in the shoulder, causing both him and Joel to dodge. Moaning in pain, Leslie managed to mutter “I never told you...” Joel, obviusly crushed over his friend about to die, couldn’t say anything. He just looked at Leslie as he was bleeding out. “There goes my life.” Leslie managed to joke, but a cough prevented him from laugh. He explained what he hadn’t told Joel: “We were in love...” “Emma.” Joel nodded. He knew what Leslie was talking about. Before the outbreak, Joel and Leslie knew each other and had both a friend named Emma. Joel never really understood what happened between her and Leslie, but he did know that something was going on. He understood now. “I’m gonna miss her.” Leslie said, and a single tear appeared. Joel watched as his friend took his last breath. Then he took Leslie revolver, cocked it, and got up to attack The Others again. “We’re not gonna take it!” Joel yelled, emptied the revolver, got down to reload, then got up to shoot again. Credits *Adam *Daniel McFrank *Harrison Blueman *Joel Everett *Leslie Davidson *Many unnamed survivors. *Many unnamed "Others". Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues Category:Issues